Animal Party
Plot We open on Owen, Buggy, Luffy, Zolo and Aspidites all swimming in the lake. Buggy is floating on his back along with Luffy, Zolo is splashing around the lake, and Owen and Aspidites are exploring underwater. Aspidites is coiled around Owen. Owen dives deep underneath the water, and looks around. Owen: Wow, the lake is a lot more prettier than last time! Owen swims with big strokes, moving very fast under the water. He sees a few underwater plants, and swims over to them. Owen motions for Aspidites to look at them, but she is unimpressed. Owen: Ah come on Aspi! This is great! He starts swimming again. He then sees a small cluster of snakes, laying on the lakebed. Owen: Hey, what about them? Aspidites immediately gets intrigued, gets off of Owen, and swims over to them. While Aspidites is observing, Owen swims off to look around. On the surface, Buggy stops laying around, and starts to swim. Zolo ambushes him with a big splash, drenching him. Zolo: Hah hah! Buggy immediately pounces onto Zolo, dragging them both under the water. Back underwater, Owen is swimming around, and he sees a giant splash, and sees them both of them, fighting each other. Owen rolls his eyes, and observes. Zolo starts clawing at Buggy, and Buggy starts chomping his arm. The fight is starting to get a little violent, so Owen swims over there, and pushes them apart. Owen: Come on guys, you need to stop fighting! Owen makes two large bubbles beneath them, which floats them to the surface. When they reach the surface, they sigh, shake hands, and swim away. Owen: There ya go. Owen dives back down, and sees a lotus flower laying at the bottom of the lake. He goes over to it, and picks it up. Aspidites is enjoying looking at the snakes, and then Owen plops the flower on her head. She looks at him confused, and he laughs. Owen: Having fun? Then, Luffy dives down in the water, and motions for them to swim up. They both follow him up, and they resurface. They climb back onto the shore, and dry off. Owen helps Aspidites dry off with a towel, and soon they are all dry. Buggy: Woo! That was fun! Owen: Yeah. Except for the two of you nearly KILLING each other! Zolo: Oh come on, we weren’t that violent! Owen walks over to Zolo, and lifts up his right arm, showing a giant bite mark, bleeding a lot. Owen then walks over to Buggy, and turns him around, showing claw marks on his back, also bleeding a lot. Owen: I think you have a different definition of violent. We cut to them inside, and Owen is bandaging up the two of them, sitting on the table. Owen: Seriously, is there a reason you two hate each other? Buggy: Mmm, no. We just don’t like each other. Zolo: Yeah. I mean, you’d think people with the same birthdays would like each other. Aspidites looks at them funnily. Aspidites: Who the heck came up with that? Owen stops bandaging Zolo’s arm. Owen: Wait, you two have the same birthdays? Luffy hops up from under the table. Luffy: All three of us do! July 22nd! Owen looks at the calendar. Owen: Oh hey, that’s 5 days from today! Owen finishes bandaging Zolo and Buggy. They both hop off of the table. Owen: You haven’t really been talking it up a lot. Buggy: Well, birthdays weren’t usually a big deal back then. It was just a day where other animals would beat you up a lot less. But not by a big majority. Owen stands up. Owen: Well, here with us, birthdays are a HUGE deal! So we have to celebrate in a big way! Owen summons a notepad and a pencil. Owen: Alright, you guys like cake, right? Which flavors? Zolo: Ooh, chocolate! Buggy: Vanilla! Luffy: Strawberry! Owen hesitates, and writes that down. Owen: Ok. What color balloons? Luffy: Blue and pink are my favorites! Zolo: Same as Luffy, but can you add yellow? Buggy: Same as those two! But add green! Owen writes that down. Owen: Ok, and can you tell me how old you guys are going to be, so I know how many candles to get? Buggy begins to talk, but Zolo covers his mouth. Zolo: We will reveal that, on birth-day! Owen writes that down too. Owen: Ok. Finally, any candy/food recommendations? All three of them get excited, and jump up, screaming food/candy types. Owen tries really fast to write all of their stuff down. We then skip forward four days, and we see Owen and Aspidites in Owen’s kitchen. Owen: Alright Aspi we’ve got a lot of stuff to make for the party if it’s going to be great, so let’s get started! Owen puts on an apron, and pulls out a lot of baking ingredients. Owen: Alright, they want three different types of cake so we make a three layer cake with each layer being a different flavor! MONTAGE!!! Owen takes out 3 medium-sized bowls, and 3 large bowls. Owen takes the dry ingredients and mixes them in each of the three bowls. Aspidites helps him mix with a whisk, and they start pouring all the other ingredients, mixing them up. Owen takes out cocoa powder for the chocolate cake, strawberries for the strawberry cake, and vanilla extract for the vanilla cake. Owen adds them to their respective bowls, and they keep mixing. Soon they have three large bowls filled with each respective batter. Owen waits for the oven to heat up, and sits down. He then looks over to the bowls, and pulls his head back in disappointment. Owen: Aspidites….No poisoning Buggy’s part of the cake! We see Aspidites hovering over one of the bowls with her fangs out, looking like she’s about to spit poison in the vanilla batter. She sees Owen looking at her, then slumps away. They pour each of the batters into a pan, put them in the oven, and set a timer. They sit down on the table, and wait. Owen: So when’s your birthday? Aspidites: April 28th. You? Owen: March 5th. Aspidites peaks up, and starts thinking. Aspidites: Really? Hmm….That date sounds familiar. You haven’t told me this before….What was it?! She tries thinking harder. Owen: I’m sure it’ll come to you. The oven beeps, signifying one minute left. Owen grabs oven mitts, waits for the one minute to be up, and takes the cakes out. He uses his powers to cool down the cakes, and stacks them up on each other, putting icing between each layer Owen: It’s a good thing they all like vanilla frosting, otherwise that might’ve been a problem. Owen starts putting icing on the cake, covering the whole thing. He writes “Happy Birthday” on top with pink frosting. Owen puts the cake to the side. Owen: Ok, now the other stuff! Let’s start with the chocolate covered strawberries. Aspidites opens the fridge, looking for strawberries. Aspidites: I think we used them all for the cake. Owen stops in his tracks. He runs upstairs to Sarth and Amy’s room. Owen: Hey Dad? We cut to Sarth with grocery bags, walking in through the front door. Sarth: You know we could just go out and BUY all the food you need. Instead of making it. Owen shakes his head no, and grabs the bags. Owen: It’s a lot more fun this way. And it tastes better. Sarth nods. Owen goes and puts a pot on the stove. He pours some chocolate chips in, and starts it up. Sarth: So Aspidites. How are you doing today? Aspidites is surprised by the question. Aspidites: Uh…...Yes. How about you? Sarth sits down on a chair. Sarth: Eh, I’m doing fine. Owen starts stirring the chocolate chips, melting them, while Aspidites slithers over to Owen. Aspidites(whispering): Your Dad is acting weird. Is he sick? Owen snorts. Owen: No Aspidites. He’s just trying to make small talk! He wants to know you better. Aspidites is silent for a bit. Aspidites: Why? Owen shrugs. Owen: I dunno. Weird parent things I guess? Owen puts the spoon he was stirring with down. Owen: I’m going to go upstairs, I left some other stuff up there. You two can chat while I’m gone. Owen runs upstairs, then ducks behind a wall so he can hear them. Aspidites slithers over to Sarth. Aspidites: So um…..Does Owen disappoint you? Sarth looks at her. Sarth: What do you mean? Aspidites: Well I mean he’s talked a lot about you, most of it isn’t good. I think it’s pretty apparent he has issues. And you kind of haven’t been very supportive of him. Like the time where you said you wanted a dog instead of a kid, when you don’t approve of his friends like me, when you bash on the things he likes, and- Sarth: Ok I get it! I’m not the best father… Amy(off-screen): Obviously! Sarth rolls his eyes. Sarth: I mean, I’m not disappointed in how he turned out. I guess when Amy got pregnant and it was a boy, I was imagining like a ‘mini’ version of me. But I should’ve been prepared for something else. Truth be told, I probably wasn’t-and still aren’t-ready to be a father. Aspidites starts to respond, but Owen walks down the stairs, looking humorously upset. Sarth: Oh hi Owen. Did you find what you needed? Owen: No, turns out I don’t really need it. Owen walks back over to the bowl, and starts stirring the chocolate again. Aspidites slithers over to him. Aspidites: You were listening? Owen nods. Owen: But that’s not important now! We need to get all this food ready! Sarth raises his eyebrow. Sarth: What’s not important? Owen: None of your business! Get outta here! (Points out of the room) Sarth shrugs, stands up, and walks out. Owen: Ok, back to work! Owen begins to get back to work. THE NEXT DAY We see Bhar driving a car with all four animals and Owen. He stops the car in front of a bowling alley. Owen: Thanks for driving us Bhar! Do you want to play too? Bhar: No thanks. Bowling isn’t for me. Owen: Ok. See you later! They all get out, and Bhar drives off. Buggy: So tell us, what is bowling? Owen: It’s really simple. You are given a heavy ball, and you have to roll it down a lane to try to knock down a set of pins. Whoever knocks down the most pins at the end wins! Luffy: Ooh, a competition game! They begin to walk in. Zolo: Luffy, EVERY game is a competition game. Owen approaches the counter. Owen: Hi, can we get 3 games for 5 people? The worker looks at them all, and rolls his eyes. Worker: Oh great, more of THESE people? Owen swipes a credit card on the card swiper. Worker: Ok, how many shoes? Owen turns back to them. Owen: Um, one pair will be fine. Size 10. The worker snickers. Worker: They don’t want to take off their costumes huh? Buggy: Costumes? Owen waves his hand to dismiss him. Owen: It’s nothing. The worker goes to get the shoes. Luffy: What are the shoes for? Owen: Traction. They make it easy to stop when you throw your ball. Zolo: Well why don’t we have to wear them? Owen: Because you(points to Buggy) have three toes. You(points to Zolo) have furry, clawed toes, you(points to Luffy) walk on all fours and have three spherical toes. And YOU(points to Aspidites) have no toes. The worker comes back and hands Owen his shoes. Worker: You have lane 6. Owen: Thank you. They walk up to their lane, and Owen types in their names in the order. Owen: Ok, order is: Me, Zolo, Buggy, Aspidites, then Luffy. Owen grabs a pink ball off of the rack. He starts up the game, and the pins appear. Zolo: Hey Owen. No cheating by using your powers! Owen: But I’m right-handed! Luffy: Your arm is ok, it’s a body part! Owen nods. He back to the lane, and looks down it. Owen: Alright, time to go. But I must warn you, I am an expert bowler! Buggy: So I guess you could say it’s...right up your ALLEY? He bursts out laughing, Luffy gives a polite laugh, Zolo rolls his eyes, and Aspidites slams her face onto the floor. Owen grabs the ball with his Celestialsapien hand, and aims the shot. He runs up, and chucks the ball. The ball is hurled with a lot more force than expected, and goes straight up into the ceiling, making a hole. Owen looks up at the hole in horror. Buggy: Wow Owen, you ARE good! Owen looks at his arm. Owen: I think I may have misjudged the strength of a Celestialsapien arm. The worker slides up next to him. Worker: You’re gonna have to pay for that…. Owen sighs, and hands him a credit card. He swipes it on a swiper attached to his phone, and hands it back to Owen. Worker: Thank you very much. He steps away. Owen goes and grabs another pink ball. Owen: Ok, throw it a lot lighter this time. Owen winds back a short distance, and throws it lightly. It still goes at a moderate speed, and knocks down 4 pins. Owen: Alright. He waits for his ball to come back, then grabs it again. He positions it, and rolls it again. It knocks down the remaining 6. Owen fist-pumps the air. Owen: Little problem here and there, but that’s not holding me back! Zolo, you’re up. Zolo nods, and walks over to the rack, examining the bowling balls. Zolo: Ooh, this one! Zolo picks up a yellow ball, but immediately staggers because of how heavy it is. Zolo: Ooof! Little…..heavier than I expected!! Zolo walks very slowly to the lane. Owen: Um….Zolo, you MIGHT want to go with a lighter ball. Zolo keeps moving. Zolo: Nggghhh….Naw, I’m good….Just need to- The ball slips out of his hands, and drops right on his foot. He looks at it for a moment as Owen and the other animals stare at him. Luffy: Uh…..Zolo? Zolo puts his hand up to stop him. He takes a deep breath. Zolo: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! He falls to the ground, about to cry. Owen rushes over, grabs the ball with ease, and throws it to the side. Owen feels around the toe, checking for damage. Owen: Ooooh, that’s not good. I think he may have shattered some of the bone! Zolo tries to hold in tears. Zolo: Fix it! Fix it! Owen summons a Moon Stick. Owen: No worries buddy! Luffy, permission to use powers? Luffy: Granted! Owen spins the Moon Stick around, then points it towards Zolo’s foot. Owen: Moon Healing….Escalation! The stick shoots out a gentle wave of healing energy towards Zolo’s foot. His foot glows, and it shuffles around a bit, before it stops. Zolo perks up, and looks at his foot. He wiggles his toes around, then smiles. Zolo: Alright, it’s fixed! Owen pats him on the back, and helps him up. Owen: Ok, let’s get you a better ball. Owen looks at the ball Zolo had. Owen: Geez louise man, this is a 16-pound! That’s the heaviest they come in! Owen grabs him another yellow ball, then hands it back to him. Zolo: Wow, this is much lighter! Zolo steps up to the lane, and rolls the ball down. He gets it right in the middle, but leaves the two end pins standing. Owen: Oooh, the seven-ten split. The hardest shot ever. Zolo: No worries, I got this. Just put a little spin in the ball, and I can do anything. Zolo twists his ball around, then sends it spinning down the lane. It starts approaching one of the pins. Zolo: Come on, come on! It only clips one of the pins, just shaking it a bit. Zolo: GOSH DANG IT! He kicks the ground, but accidentally kicks the heavy bowling ball. He takes a moment, then starts clutching his foot and bouncing around Zolo: OW! OW! OW! OW! Owen goes over to Zolo. Owen: Maybe you should sit down. Buggy, you’re up! Buggy walks up to the rack, as Owen walks Zolo back to the table. Buggy picks up a green ball, and steps up. Buggy(thought): Ok, just don’t do as bad as Zolo…I should probably throw it harder if I don’t want to split like Zolo did. Buggy waits a moment, then rolls the ball with all his strength. It slams the middle pin, causing all the pins to get knocked down. Buggy is amazed, and fist pumps the air. Buggy: YES! YES! In your FACE Zolo! Owen, what do you call it when you knock down all the pins on the first time? Owen: That’s called a strike. And you only go once when you get a strike, so Aspidites is up now. Aspidites starts slithering up. Luffy: No offense Aspidites, but I don’t get how you’re going to bowl. You don’t have hands. Aspidites turns to him. Aspidites: Well I don’t know how YOU’RE going to bowl. You have weird hands. Aspidites slithers up to the ball rack while Luffy looks at his hands. She wraps her tail around a purple ball, and drags it over to the lane. Owen: Wow, you’re good at that! Aspidites: Trust me, this is a LOT easier than dragging a body. She looks at them, and they have morbid looks on their face. She does a small smile. Aspidites: What? Owen: N-Nothing. Just take your turn. Aspidites spins her tail around, and launches the ball. It knocks down 1 pin. Aspidites: Aw. She grabs the ball when it comes back, and goes again. She knocks down another one pin. Owen: Great try Aspi! Aspidites slithers over, and Luffy goes to grab a blue ball. He holds it with one hand, but it slips out. Luffy: Ok, maybe if I-(he tries to grab the ball again with one hand but it drops) Ok, maybe-(he tries his other hand, but it drops again) How about-(he uses both of his hands, but he falls down) Ok, this isn’t working. He then gets an idea. He sticks his tongue to the ball, and uses that to carry it. Luffy: Ok, here I go! He moves his tongue back, then launches it at high speeds, throwing the ball and obliterating all ten pins, sending them flying. One of the pins flies up and breaks a light. Luffy: Yeah! Strike! One of the workers begins to walk up to Owen. Owen just hands him the credit card without saying anything. He does the transaction, then gives the card back. Owen: Alright! Game ON! We get a montage of all of them bowling. We skip ahead an hour, and we see Aspidites laying on the chairs, while Buggy and Luffy are playing arcade games in the background, and Emerson is standing on the side with a microphone, acting like an announcer. Emerson: This is amazing! Luffy, Buggy and Aspidites have already dropped out of the game, but Owen and Zolo are still in! It is the ninth frame, and Owen and Zolo are neck and neck! The stakes are high! Who will win? Who will lose? Aspidites slithers up to Emerson. Aspidites: And will Emerson stop being annoying? Emerson drops his microphone. Emerson: I’m just trying to have fun… Owen rolls his ball, getting a strike. His score is moved to 289, next to Zolo’s 287. Owen: Yes! Zolo scoffs, and takes his turn. He rolls it smooth, and knocks down three pins. Emerson: Ooh, he’s playing it safe! Zolo’s ball comes back, and he aims his shot. He runs up, but then trips, falls on his face, and drops the ball. It goes swerving down the alley, and drops into the gutter. Owen: Are you ok? Owen helps Zolo up. Zolo: I’m…..FINE! He looks at the score, and it is the last frame. Zolo: But the game isn’t over yet! I can still win! Owen nods, and grabs his ball. He aims, and rolls. He gets another strike. Zolo starts biting his claws. Owen: And It’s the last frame, so I get another shot! Emerson picks up his microphone again. Emerson: OOH! Another strike from Owen, bringing him to 299! If he knocks down 8 more pins, Zolo loses! Or they could tie... Owen grabs the ball again. He aims again, and this time, he goes to the side. He knocks down 7 pins. Emerson: And now only one more pin! Will he do it? Anyone want to make bets? Aspidites: I’m betting on Owen. Luffy: I’m betting on Zolo. Buggy: I’m going for Owen! Owen grabs the ball. Owen aims, pulls his arm back, and launches the ball. It seems to be going on a smooth path towards the last three, but then it slides into the gutter. Owen: Gah! The ball doesn’t hit any pins. Zolo: Alright! I’m still in this! Zolo grabs his ball, and fires it. He knocks down 5. He goes again, and knocks down the other five. He has 297, compared to Owen’s 306. Emerson: Oh! This is getting intense! Zolo just needs a strike! WHO WILL WIN? Aspidites snatches the microphone from him with her tail. Aspidites: This game is brought to you by: Shut Up Emerson. Emerson droops down, and sits down on a chair. Zolo aims. Zolo: Just gotta get a strike. I can do this. He runs up to the alley, and throws the ball with all his might. The ball rockets down, and hits the middle pin square. 9 pins are knocked down. One teeters a bit, and Zolo watches in anticipation. The pin stops teetering, and is still. Zolo: No! Owen walks up to him. Owen: So….We tied. Emerson: Well that was a little underwhelming. Owen pats Zolo on the back. Owen: Great job buddy. Come on, let’s go play some arcade games. They both walk over to the arcade. We then cut to Bhar driving them to the lake house. Owen: Thanks for the lift Bhar! Bhar smiles, they all step out of the car, and Bhar drives off. Owen: Ok guys. You wanna play any games before we party? Buggy: Can we play Hide and Seek? I love that game! Owen: Ok. I’ll seek, and you all hide. Buggy: This is gonna be awesome! No one’s gonna find me! They all stand in a circle. Owen: Ok, rules. You can hide inside and outside the house. You cannot go past the lake to hide. The game lasts for 15 minutes when I finish counting. Whoever is not found wins. I’ll count to fifty, and you guys hide. Oh, and Aspidites, no camouflaging. They nod, and Owen faces the tree, and starts counting. Owen: 1, 2, 3… We skip ahead. Owen: 48, 49, 50! Ready or not, here I come! He looks around, trying to see them. Owen: Let’s start inside. Owen walks inside, and looks around. Owen: Where could they be? Owen walks past a lamp, but then sees a small purple thing sticking out from underneath the shade. He walks over, looks at it, and then grabs it. Aspidites: Dang it! Owen pulls it out, and he sees Aspidites. Owen: Found you! Aspidites: I thought I had a good hiding spot… Owen: It was. You just need to work on your form. She coils around him, and Owen keeps looking around. Owen: 3 more. Owen looks around the house some more, but doesn’t find anyone. Owen: No one else in here. Let’s check outside. Owen steps outside, and looks around in the lake. He jumps in, and starts swimming around. Owen: Hmm. I expect either Buggy or Luffy to be hiding here. He sets himself down, and looks around. He sees nothing, and swims back up. Owen: The water is a little too murky to look around in. Maybe a different angle? Owen swims to a different part of the lake, and then sets down, but when he does, the ground feels weird. He looks down, and pushes his foot. The ground pushes in, and bounces back. Owen: Hmm… He grabs whatever he was touching, and lifts it up. He lifts it up over his head, and he is holding Luffy. Owen: Oh, hey Luffy! Luffy: Hi Owen… They both swim to the surface, and get to the shore. Luffy: I was gonna cover myself in mud, but I didn’t want to get dirty. Owen: Hm. Well, two more to go! He looks around the house. Owen: I checked everywhere inside, but neither of them were there. So they must be… A tree branch snapping can be heard. Zolo: AAAAHH! Owen turns, and catches Zolo. The tree branch lands next to him. Zolo: Aw man! The branch broke! Owen: Well...There’s one down. Owen puts Zolo down. Zolo: It was a really good spot! Luffy pats him on the back. Luffy: That’s what everyone says. Owen: Ok, can you guys help me look for Buggy? They all nod, and go check outside. They check all of the lake, all of the trees, and the house. Ten minutes later, nothing. They all meet up in the living room. Zolo: No sign of him. Luffy: Nothing. Aspidites: I can’t believe I’M trying to find him, but no. Owen sighs, and looks at the clock. Owen: Two minutes left. Hmm… He thinks, then snaps his fingers. Owen: I just remembered a good way to find him. Aspidites: Well, do it! Owen clears his throat. Owen: Red Robin! Buggy(offscreen): Yum! Ah dang it! They hear him from under the floor. Owen looks at the carpet, moves it, and sees a hatch. He opens it, and sees a metal room where Buggy is hiding. Buggy: Aw, you found me! Owen climbs down the ladder to him. Owen: Buggy, what is this place? Buggy thinks. Buggy: Uh, I think it’s like a ‘storm shelter.’ I only found it two weeks ago, and this is where I hide some of my stuff. Zolo looks at the corner, and picks up a Litten Plush. Zolo: Hey, this is my Litten! The one I lost? Buggy slowly backs away. Buggy: Heeeey, how about that?..... Zolo just walks back to the ladders and climbs up. Zolo: I’m going to be calm and polite about this since it’s our birthday. Buggy sighs in relief. Zolo: But that doesn’t excuse you for tomorrow! Buggy panics a little. Owen: Come on, let’s go upstairs. They all go upstairs. Owen: Ok, me and Aspi are going to set up for the party. Just wait outside. And no peeking! The three animals nod, and step outside. They sit down and wait for a bit. Luffy: So, you guys excited? Zolo: Heck yeah! Buggy: I can’t wait! They wait for a bit, before Owen opens the door. Owen: Alright, come in! All three of them step in, and look in awe. There are tables filled with their favorite candies and food, and balloons. Luffy: Awesome! This is prettier than the carnival! Owen: Have fun! All three of them run up and start eating and talking. We skip forward, and they have eaten most of everything. Owen: And now...presents! All three of them look at him. Buggy: Wait, you get PRESENTS on birthdays? Owen pulls out three wrapped presents. Owen: Yep! He hands them each a present. Luffy opens his present first, and it is a straw hat identical to Shanks’ hat from One Piece. Luffy: Oh boy! It’s a straw hat! He puts it on, and hugs Owen. Luffy: Thank you Owen! Owen hugs back. Owen: No problem. Zolo opens his present, and it is a video game, and black fingerless gloves. Zolo: Sweet! It’s that new fighting game I wanted! And cool gloves! Thanks Owen! Owen gives him a thumbs up. Zolo puts the gloves on, makes a fist, and punches the air. Zolo: Now nobody’s gonna mess with me! Buggy opens his present, and it is a green cape. Buggy: Ah awesome! He puts the cape on, and it starts blowing in the wind. Buggy: I always wanted one of these! Thanks Owen! We see Owen holding a fan so the cape is blowing. Owen: You’re welcome. They begin chatting for a bit. Buggy: Owen, I really like your gift. But one thing I REALLY want is… He leans close to Aspidites. Buggy: A kiss from her! He blushes and smiles, and she stares at him coldly. Aspidites: It may be your birthday, but there is no chance of that happening. EVER. Zolo then zooms behind Aspidites. Zolo: Sorry Aspi. He shoves her down onto Buggy, and they both fall on the ground, and they accidentally kiss. Aspidites sees, and slithers away automatically. Buggy’s entire face is red, and he has little hearts around him. Buggy: Best…..Day…..Ever….. Aspidites is totally disgusted. Aspidites: Give me a moment, I have to wash my mouth with bleach… She slowly slithers into the bathroom and closes the door. Then, there is a knock on the door. Buggy: Oh, did you invite anybody else? Is it Cathy? Owen shakes his head no. Owen: No, Cathy had some sort of summer camp this week. Wonder who it is? Owen walks over to the door and opens it. Agate is standing there. Agate: Hey Owen. Owen is a little confused. Owen: Uh...Hi Agate. Look, if you’re trying to absorb me today, can you wait til- Agate: Oh no, I’m not doing that today. I just heard it was somebody’s birthday, so I came over! And… He picks up Kaolinite from behind him. Agate: Kaolinite has a soft spot for cake. Can we join the party? Owen thinks about it. Owen: I dunno… Agate grabs three wrapped presents with his other hand. Agate: I got presents! Buggy pushes Owen aside. Buggy: Welcome to the party! Agate walks in, and hands Kaolinite to Owen. Agate: Can you hold him for a bit? I want to talk to them. Owen: Ok. Owen grabs Kaolinite and holds him. Kaolinite starts nuzzling his face, and Owen laughs. Agate: Heh. He usually doesn’t to that to anyone else except me. Owen plays with Kaolinite for a bit while Agate talks to them. We then see the three animals with Pokemon Plushes. Buggy: Thanks Agate! We then cut to that part with the cake. All three of them blow out the candles, and Owen claps. Owen: Alright, now tell me how old you are! Buggy nods. Zolo: But we need some dramatic silence for the reveal! There is dramatic silence for a bit. Buggy: I am 8 today! Zolo: I am also 8 today. Luffy: And I am 12! Owen is shocked. Owen: Wh-What? Really? I thought you’d at least be around my age, if not older! Then again you do act like your ages so… Owen shrugs, and starts giving out cake. They all get a piece, and sit down on the floor. Owen sits next to Agate, and Kaolinite is sitting in his(Owen’s) lap. Owen: Hey Agate, how old are you? Agate eats his whole piece of cake in one bite. Agate: 15. Owen: Huh. I would’ve thought older. When’s your birthday? Agate: March 5th. Owen is again, surprised. Owen: Really?! Kaolinite eats his cake in one bite. Owen: That’s my birthday! Aspidites then slithers up to them. Aspidites: Oh, THAT’S what it was! Aspidites coils around Owen, and looks at Kaolinite. Aspidites: So this is your kid Agate? I didn’t get a good look at him last time. Kaolinite looks up at her, and squeezes her tail hard. Aspidites: Ow! Let go of me! She tries breaking free, but Kaolinite has a tough grip. Agate: Kaoli, let go of Ms. Aspidites. Kaolinite looks back at him, and lets go. Aspidites: Miss? Agate: What? I have to teach him to be polite. How else can he be a fine gentleman when he grows up? Luffy: Wow, you’re surprisingly a good parent. Agate turns to him, and stares at him with an evil aura. Agate: Surprisingly? Luffy starts nervous sweating. Luffy: I-I mean you’re a great parent! Uh, let’s go swimming! He rushes outside. Agate laughs, and picks up Kaolinite. Agate: Come on Kao. They all walk outside, and start swimming. Episode Ends Characters *Owen Barum *Aspidites *Buggy *Luffy *Zolo *Bhar *Sarth Barum *Amy Barum Villains *Agate *Kaolinite Allusions Trivia *Buggy and Zolo turn 8, and Luffy turns 12. Their birthday is revealed to be July 22nd. *Agate is revealed to be 15, and his birthday is March 5th. Owen’s birthday is also March 5th. *Aspidites’s birthday is April 28th. Category:Episodes